1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable containers and more particularly to a disposable container for a cosmetic preparation or the like, which is stable, convenient to transport and easy to use.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Disposable containers for use in packaging cosmetic preparations and the like are known and take various forms. It is important that such containers retain the contents in an uncontaminated manner so that they are clean and fresh when applied. It is also important that the container be stable when placed on a horizontal surface such that it cannot be accidently knocked over or moved out of position as the cosmetic preparation is being applied, while at the same time allowing the user to have both hands free to apply the preparation. It is also important that the container be travel safe and durable.
The container of the present invention includes outwardly extended base tabs for increased stability and an adhesive layer on the bottom to adhere to the surface upon which the container rests. A removable sticker is provided to seal and protect the adhesive layer during transport and handling of the container. The container includes structure provided to facilitate removal of the protective sticker.
The container is provided with a plastic cap which fits snuggly on the container body to prevent the cosmetic preparation from being spilled or contaminated by the environment during transport and handling. The container is provided with structure which facilitates removal of the cap.
The structure which increases the stability of the container, facilitates removal of the cap, and allows easy removal of the protective sticker is the same structure. As a result, the design of the container is simple, allowing the container to be fabricated inexpensively such that it is economical enough for single use and yet has the safety, transportability and ease of use sought by users not available from conventional cosmetics containers.